


凌晨三点

by eduolian



Category: Miss Sloane (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 电影完结后的一些脑补，斯隆出狱后简来接她回去。





	凌晨三点

斯隆站在街道上，背后的监狱衬着她的红发像暗色画布上的一块明亮的颜料。空气带着丝丝寒意。她拎着包，像是度假归来。外面如此安静，可她耳边却仿佛依能捕捉到听证会上嘈杂的声音。此刻，没人来围观她的出狱，或者拿着一把从黑市买来的枪想要杀掉她。事情的热度和此刻的空气一样。她走了几步，停住脚步，街道对面有人正等着她踏出这一步，是那个总唠叨着自己适合学术界的简。  
“嗨。”简走来过来，停在斯隆面前。她还戴着之前的黑框眼镜，披着头发。发型酷似斯隆散发的样子。  
“这可是我没想到的。”斯隆说。  
“我开了车来。”简说，“要走三分钟。”她夺过斯隆手中的包，沿着街道左走。斯隆露出一个简没有看到的微笑，跟在简身后。她看着她的背影，从上到下，似也从内到外。斯隆大步跟了上去，说：“以前的发型更适合你。”  
“那会让我想起来帮你卧底的日子。”  
“可我们成功了。那是值得的。”  
简闷不作声。  
“研究生生活怎么样？”斯隆问。  
“比想象中的更好。”  
“真的吗？”  
“你还是这样咄咄逼人。监狱生活看来没法改变你什么，伊丽莎白。”  
“你得承认，”斯隆侧过脸，盯着简的眼睛说：“你更喜欢在职场上拼搏，为了我。”简突然停步，她的眼镜下滑了一毫米。  
“我的工作从来就不是为了你。之前和你的合作，只是……”简一时找不到合适的词语。因为斯隆的脸离她很近。斯隆的脸色苍白，没了精致的妆容，略显疲态，也依旧充满魅力。这个刚出狱的斯隆不是那个开会时强势、完美、坚不可摧，永远涂着红色的口红的斯隆。面前的女人仿佛卸下了她完美的战甲。简从口袋里拿出一支口红中，递给斯隆。  
口红是斯隆工作时常用的牌子。 但她们从不讨论化妆品。  
“监狱可不让卖这个牌子。”斯隆接过了口红，把它放在自己外套口袋里，说了句谢谢。  
简咬咬嘴唇。她悄悄涂过那只口红，似血的鲜红，她很清楚这个颜色并不适合自己，却又迷恋那抹灼热的红。她问：“监狱生活怎么样？”  
斯隆用一个笑容搪塞过去，弯腰夺回行李，说：“还有多久才能看到你的车？”

\---  
车子开得飞快。简像是在发泄什么一样。  
斯隆坐在副驾上，饶有趣味地看着她。  
“你看什么？”简转动方向盘，问道。斯隆靠在椅背上，扶了扶额头，低头浅笑，她仔细观察简，缓缓地说：“我很高兴你来接我。”  
“因为你帮助过我。”  
“我不记得帮助过你什么。”  
“学校。”  
“那也是你自己的实力争取来的。留在学校浪费了你的才能，简。你明明可以得到更好的。和我一起取得更多的胜利。如果一个人无法将所学在实践中运用，那就是一种浪费。甚至是一种——罪恶。”  
“你需要一出狱就对我说教吗？”  
“那可是我最擅长的……”斯隆偏过头，补充了一句：“你也同样。”斯隆闭上了眼睛，眼前浮现的是福德的脸。男人在床上卖力的在她身体里撞击，买来的刺激和愉悦，不需要游说和计划。最擅长的事情在监狱里也同样擅长。  
“在监狱里只有自己解决了。”斯隆冒出一句没头没尾的话。随后拿出手机，不再说话。

胜利——是斯隆的最高价值。  
简皱起了眉头。违背自己真实的意愿和渴望，违背自己的价值和追求，无论获得怎样的成绩，都是失败。如果毕业之后不是遇到斯隆，她会选择在此回到学校吗？这种疑问，动摇和不确定，斯隆从来没有表现出来，一如既往的坚定，为了胜利，甚至原因毁掉自己。她光是站在会议室，就能吸引所有人的目光，她像一团火焰，迫切的渴望胜利，为此可以烧毁自己。简总是在想，是否还会遇到斯隆这样的女人。她被她吸引，自然而然。因为站在她身边，因为和她一同解决问题。在那场选择阵营的“戏”里，简撒了许多谎，斯隆凌晨三点的电话，给她带来的是喜悦。三点的电话里会传来简渴求的声音。简想象电话另一头无法入睡的斯隆凌乱的头发和手中的电话，想象着更多。而她的渴求，很快就变成了现实——在简的床上。卸掉了指甲油的玛德琳，却更喜欢躺在下面，回应着她的渴望。即使是在床上，斯隆也仿若涂着口红，简亲吻它时，斯隆会睁开眼睛，帮她涂上口红，继续亲吻。  
她或许知道公司里每个人内心的渴望。简当时这样想着。  


**在简的床上，斯隆不需要吃药和付钱也可以入睡。**

\---  
车停在简的住处。  
简的房间少了许多堆积的文件，布置了一些绿植。  
“你现在有时间养它们了。”斯隆瞧着一颗绿色的，不知道名字的植物。  
简放好钥匙，说：“你有什么打算，下一步。”  
斯隆坐到简的床上，翘起一条腿，说，“说客。”  
“他们可不期望你回去。你也没有回去的地方。”简有些担忧地说，可声音里却透着期盼。期盼某些她知道和不知道的东西从斯隆嘴里说出来。斯隆解开了自己的头发，晃了晃脑袋，凌乱的红发不缺乏光泽，她继续说：“从台面上到台面下，阴暗的位置里也许我能做更多的事情。说客到哪里都可以生存，我不仅仅只有动听的辞藻，那些做监控的家伙们还在。你问我监狱生活，有人对我伸出了橄榄枝。在监狱里很适合考虑更长远的事情，长远到是否要放弃我擅长的事情，追求平稳到平庸的工作。也许我更适合做一名律师，同样为了赢……可那是远远不够，那没法满足我。”  
野心依旧在这个红发女人的心中，未减分毫。  
简深深地叹了一口气。像是放松了一般。  
“有想我么？”斯隆说着，脱掉了外套。  
简闭口不答。但她知道自己的表情应该出卖了自己。她想她想得要命，想去见她，却被拒绝。简的喉咙发干。她走到吧台，取出一瓶红酒，倒了两杯。斯隆抬着头盯着她，接过酒杯，视线还是在简的身上。她喝着酒，姿态就像在听证会时喝着水一样。简大口喝着红酒，喉咙却越来越干。斯隆喝得很慢，半响，她说道：“简，你一点也不像我。也不像其他跟随我的人。”  
“你没和他们睡过。”简说。  
斯隆大笑了起来，笑得很夸张，差点要倒在床上，把酒洒出来，过了好一会儿她好停止笑声，她拿好酒杯说，“你有欲望，但缺少野心。就像现在这样——对你想做的事情，持有这种模棱两可的态度。这可不行。就算读个研究生，也要做最好的那个，简。”  
简摇摇头，向前走了一步。斯隆起身，喝完最后一滴红酒，夺走简的酒杯也喝完。而后亲吻这个还在犹豫中的研究生，把酒灌入她的口中，没有咽下的樱桃红色的液体从她们的唇边流下。晕头转向的不止是简，彼此索求因为监狱的阻挡而缺乏的东西。她们拉扯着对方的衣服，艰难地走了几步，然后倒在床上，随后一切变得一发不可收拾，就像那场听证会，沉默之后的爆发，激烈，回味无穷。柔软、光滑的肌肤，相似的身体，相同的器官。同样身为女人，她们更了解对方的需求。一阵一阵的快乐，温柔里带着某些美妙的东西，斯隆不认为那是爱，但她也说不上是什么。正常家庭的生活，她绝对不会拥有。花钱买来的男人的没有背叛他。这个女人也从未背叛过她，同样得到满足的性爱，区别在哪里？  
简吻着她，吻的时间很长。没有戴眼镜的简，有时候会干脆闭上眼睛。  
“你和男人上过床吗？”斯隆问。  
简睁开眼睛，皱起眉头，这让她眼睛之间的距离显得更小了。斯隆喜欢这张特别的让人印象深刻的眼睛。  
“我找过福德。”  
“什么？”  
“他不说任何关于你的事情。”  
“你真是……”  
“太蠢了？”  
“不，出乎我的意料。”  
“他是个不错的很有职业操守的社交陪同。”  
斯隆又笑了。  
“但他不爱你。”简一只手撩着斯隆的红发。  


**“所以你想说，你爱我吗？”**

  
“我……”简停住了，把头靠在斯隆的肩头，她用鼻子蹭着她的脖子，说：“我想成为另一种可能性的你。玛德琳·伊丽莎白·斯隆。用另一种方式取得胜利。”  
“我把这当成是另一种形式的告白了。”  
简咬住下唇点了点头，说：“我不会在凌晨三点的时候还在工作。”  
“为什么？你不是最爱和我在三点的电话里调情吗？”  
“凌晨三点，应该是现在这样。”简咬住斯隆的耳垂，得到了一个呻吟。斯隆转身把简压在了身下。

 

FIN


End file.
